The Greatest Fear
by BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: Emma has a nightmare where she sees Zelena crush Hooks heart right infront of her. She is powerless to stop it as he dies in her arms with Zelena taunting her about how she could have saved him.


**Once Upon a Time**

**Emma Swan/Killian Jones (Captain Swan)**

**One Shot**

**Title: The Greatest Fear**

**Summary: Emma has a nightmare where she sees Zelena crush Hooks heart right infront of her. She is powerless to stop it as he dies in her arms with Zelena mocking her by saying things like **_**"you should have told him you loved him sooner"**_

**Author's Note: The dream is in italics and the real world is normal.**

**OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT**

Emma's Pov

_Killian and I were walking through the woods towards Zelena's old farm house to see if there was any trace left of her. We all agreed (Charming, Snow, Regina, Killian and I) that we should check to see if she was really gone and if any of her magic had stayed behind._

_When we reached the house we both were on alert as we searched everywhere including the basement where she had kept Mr. Gold and the barn where she had tried to cast her time spell. After seeing nothing unusual we started to back to Granny's only to be thrown back by an invisible force._

_I helped Killian up and we both looked towards the door and our eyes widened. _

_It was her, except this time she was completely green._

_"Did you really think you could get rid of me that way? Regina may have had some light magic but it wasn't nearly enough to destroy me. Her heart is pure black. The only one whou could have stopped me was you and you couldn't even do that. I think it's time you learned the consequenses"_

_Before I could even react she used her magic to pull Killian close. She turned him to face me and did what I feared: she stuck her hand into his chest and squeezed his heart. He gasped in pain and his body buckled underneath him. The only thing keeping him from falling was her._

_"I suggest you say what you've wanted to say now Captain, you won't get another chance" She gripped his heart harder and he groaned in more pain._

_"Swan, you need to go and tell your parents that Zelena's alive"_

_"I'm not leaving you here Killian"_

_"Emma no matter what you do I'm going to die. So whether you stay or go there's something I need to tell you love" My eyes started to water, I knew what he was getting at._

_"You are not saying goodbye"_

_"Never love. I'll never say goodbye but I need to say this: I love you Emma Swan and I'll never stop"_

_"Times up Captain" This is when my greatest fear came true. He tore out his heart and started to crush it. She backed away as I ran over to Killian just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. I put his head in my lap and grabbed his good hand. _

_I looked up at Zelena and she was staring right back. And with one final squeeze his heart turned to dust in her hand. Looking back down at Killian I saw nothing but a empty body. Putting my hand over where his heart was I felt nothing. No warmth and no beat. He was dead._

_I felt something grainy on my hand and I looked to see Zelena pouring his dusted heart over my hand. I wanted to shove her away or do anything but I was too sad to stop her._

_"Poor poor Emma. You could have saved him. If you only had told him you loved him sooner" She leaned down next to me and whispered the rest._

_"True love could have saved him...and could have stopped me" Then she was gone in a puff of green smoke. I was left alone to cry over his body. I screamed his name into the sky._

_"Killian!"_

"Swan!"

I shot up at the sound of Killian's voice but looking around I was surprised to see that I was in my room at Granny's. I was even more surprised to look to my left and see Killian next to me with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong love?" he asked me but I could barely hear it, I was too focused on the fact that he was alive. I reached over and put my hand over his heart, sighing in relief when I felt it beating. Looking up at his face I could see worry but underneath I could see all the love he felt for me.

I put my free hand on his cheek and he grabbed it with his good hand. We both leaned in and poured all of our love into one kiss. Pulling back we leaned together so our foreheads were touching and we looked into each others eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining love but what wast that for?" he asked me.

"I had a nightmare. Zelena ripped out your heart and you...died. She told me that I could have saved you if I had..." I couldn't finish. I needed to tell him in a different way.

"If you had what love?"

I took both his hands and put them over heart. Taking a deep breath I finally told him what I was hiding.

"I could have saved you if I told you this: I love you Killian Jones. At first I tried not to, I didn't want to repeat what happened with Neal. But you've done so much to prove that you love me and that showed me that I knew that you would never leave me. And now I know that I'll never leave you. I didn't konw if before but that dream made me realize that this is True Love"

Looking at his face, without any words I knew that he felt the same way.

He pulled me close to him so that my head was resting above his heart and said the words I was happy to hear outside of my dream.

"I love you too Emma"


End file.
